The present disclosure generally relates to wind turbines as an environmentally safe and relatively inexpensive alternative energy source. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a protection device for a wind turbine which is adapted to protect the environment of the wind turbine from contamination which is caused by grease and/or oil and/or other contaminating materials emitted from the machine nacelle of a wind turbine.
A wind turbine basically includes a tower, a machine nacelle including a yaw drive and a rotor having at least one rotor blade and a hub. The yaw drive is provided with oil and grease in order to maintain an efficient and energy-saving yawing of the wind turbine. As wind turbines are known as an environmentally safe alternative energy source, any contamination of the environment caused by wind turbines should be avoided.